


They would meet in any universe

by 708605



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Human AU, Police Officer Alec Lightwood, Stylist Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/708605/pseuds/708605
Summary: Alec twists his ankle in front of a chic and expensive store and meets Magnus Bane, one of the stylists of the place, who besides being beautiful is a darling and helps him with his shameful setback.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	1. They just met

**Author's Note:**

> In this alternative universe, Alec is a policeman, Magnus is a stylist getting famous, everyone is human and all legends are just legends.

Alec hates winter. Everything gets wet and slippery and he has to walk with several layers of clothing to keep himself warm. People get the flu and he has to dodge all the humans with a runny nose to avoid getting sick too. He just hates it. Much. With passion.

So when he is walking the frozen streets of NY and slips in front of a very chic looking store, he just wants a hole to open so he can disappear inside.

"Ouch! Damn it!" Alec curses as he jumps on one foot and leans against the wall outside of what appears to be a designer men's clothing store. He doesn't recognize, which is not surprising since he is not a person who clings to this kind of thing, much to the disappointment of his sister Izzy who loves fashion.

"Hello, are you fine?" Alec overhears someone talking to him and opens his eyes that were squeezed shut while trying to deal with the pain from his injured foot.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just slipped on this stupid iced sidewalk." He says as he tries to put weight on his sprained leg again just to sigh when a sharp pain rises to his brain. Damn, it would be pathetic if he broke a bone by slipping on the street. Jace will give him hell for that.

"Yes, you're right. That's why you're favoring your left leg and is white as a sheet?" The stranger teases him and that only irritates him more.

"It's just a sprained ankle. Ice and a bandage will take care of that." Alec responds as he turns and limps towards his apartment, which would surely be freezing just like him now.

"Let me help. Come in, I can take a look at this for you." The stranger offers and Alec now realizes how handsome he is. More like really incredible and then all the ability to communicate like a normal human being disappeared.

"I… I… this is not necessary. Sorry for bothering you."

"Don't be an idiot, I was a model, I had my fair share of sprained ankles throughout my career, I know very well when it's something simple or something that needs a doctor, now come on." The stranger says and grabs Alec's elbow to help him hobble inside the store, which is even more sophisticated inside.

"Sit here." The beautiful stranger points to a pink puff and Alec raises an eyebrow at this person who has just met him and is already bossing him around.

"What?" The stranger asks as he bends down to look at Alec's leg.

"I don't even know your name and you're already bossing me around." The stranger laughs and Alec swears that something inside him warmed by the lovely sound.

"I'm sorry, my name is Magnus. My employees like to say that I am really a bossy demon." Alec finds himself laughing at the answer until Magnus starts to remove his shoe and he sighs when it hurts.

"Sorry, sorry." Magnus talks while taking off the sock and boy if his ankle doesn't look horrible, it's already swollen and red and Alec can bet it will be a beautiful shade of purple tomorrow. Luke will not be happy.

"Can you move this?" Magnus asks looking into Alec's eyes, that he finds the most incredible he has ever seen and when the tall man in front of him makes a painful grimace he starts to worry.

"It hurts like hell." Alec exclaims and grabs his leg as if to ease the pain.

"I think you need a doctor, it doesn't seem like a simple sprain. It's swelling up too fast and you can't put any weight or move it."

"Okay, I'm going home and tomorrow should be better."

"Tomorrow it won't even fit in a shoe and it will be even more stiff and sore than today, you need painkillers for that." Magnus says concerned and Alec wonders why he worries.

"I can't go to the hospital today, okay? I'm a cop, I'm on an undercover job that has a fall tomorrow, something I can't ignore because of an injured ankle." Magnus thinks then that he fell in love with this beautiful and selfless guy in front of him right now.

"Oh. So at least let me handle this for you." He thinks it is the least he can offer to this guy who provides such an incredible service for his city.

"What? No, it's not necessary… ow shit!" Alec exclaimed in pain when he tried to put the sock back on.

"Look, I know you don't know me, but I want to return the incredible service you do for us, keeping the city safe. Unless you have someone I can call to come and get you." Magnus was asking the gods and angels that there was no one. Anything to have a few more minutes with that Greek god in front of you.

"No, I have no one to call. My brother and partner in the police are off with his girlfriend and I don't want to bother him with this, my other sister is traveling with friends and my boss in the police is a very busy man, but seriously, I can manage Magnus."

"I know you can, but you don't have to and I'm offering myself ok? I live up here in a flat, you won't even have to go very far, I'm just sorry for forcing you up to two flights of stairs." And the smile Magnus gave Alec melted the policeman's heart in seconds.

"Okay, but are you going to tell me if I'm messing with you okay? I don't want to be a problem." Of course, a handsome man like that should have a relationship. And Alec didn't want to get in the way.

"You don't disturb anything. I live alone with my cat." And Alec liked even more that strange angel that appeared in his life minutes ago.


	2. Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the second chapter. A little longer than the first, with a little more development of Alec and Magnus' relationship.
> 
> I'm not going to focus on exactly the type of case Alec works on since I'm not amazing at writing case fics. Being a cop is just a background for the story, but I want to really focus on their relationship development.

Alec hobbled up the stairs to the loft of this man that he had just met in the most ridiculous way possible and couldn't help thinking that he was doing everything the police experience said was wrong. He had met Magnus exactly five minutes ago and was already going to his apartment. What if the guy was a murderer? Someone crazy? Some kind of psychopath?

What was the chance? The guy had a boutique that was clearly very expensive and looked too good to be a killer. But Alec had had his fair share of murder cases over the course of his career to learn what looks are not sure of anything.

Magnus helped him, supporting him by the elbow as Alec took the two flights of stairs to the most incredible loft the police officer had ever seen. When Magnus opened the door, Alec couldn't help but sigh, the place was a mix of style and warmth, a totally different type from his own apartment, which barely had the necessary furniture to live. Magnus' loft was a place he would be delighted to live in. It was then that Alec fought himself mentally, he just met the guy, what kind of idiot thinks about that kind of thing about a stranger he just met?

"Here, let me help you." Magnus said when he opened the door to the loft, guiding Alec to a couch in the living room.

"Your home is incredible." Alec said, still gaping at the incredible environment he was in.

"Thank you. Decoration is one of my passions. If I weren't a stylist, I would definitely work with that." Magnus said smiling and Alec couldn't help but smile in return.

"You would succeed, for sure… ah!" Alec groaned when Magnus stretched his injured leg on an ottoman with a pillow in it.

"I'll get you some ice for this." Magnus said and left for the kitchen. Alec closed his eyes to try to calm the pain and racing heartbeat from being around someone as incredible as Magnus.

Magnus returned with an ice pack wrapped in a towel, a glass of water, and painkillers.

"Here, it will make you feel better in a little while, but I still think you need a doctor. There could be a fracture, a wounded ligament."

"I can't, the case is very important, it were weeks of work, I can't send someone else in my place, but then my partner and my boss will probably force me to go to the doctors anyway." Alec responded by swallowing the pills and drinking the water.

"I think it's very good." Magnus replied smiling and Alec found himself lost in the beauty in front of him. There was some kind of magnetism between the two and suddenly they both found themselves very close to a kiss when something apparently popped in Magnus's mind and he walked away.

"I'm going to order something for dinner, what do you like?" Magnus stood up, slightly out of breath. So the policeman in front of him liked men, he saw the desire in that look, he knew that kind of look very well.

"You already worried about me too much, I can get a taxi, go home and get out of your hair." Alec started but Magnus immediately interrupted.

"Look, I live alone here. It wouldn't be bad to have dinner with a handsome guy like you, you know? Let me order something to eat, then we can order this taxi and you can go home. What do you think?" Alec looked at Magnus in shock. Had this incredible man in front of him just said that he was handsome? Alec couldn't believe his ears.

"Hum… okay. I don't want to be a burden. But I'm going to eat almost anything." Alec said, the stuttering characteristic of when he saw himself in front of someone he was interested in.

"I already told you that you are not. Now can I ask you something else?" Alec was only able to nod, too shocked to speak.

"I told you my name, but you didn't say yours, officer."

"Alec… Alexander, my name is Alexander."

"Well, Alexander is a strong name for a strong man. I like the sound of that." And hell if something didn't click on Alec's chest when he heard Magnus say his full name in such a sexy way.

What the hell is going on with him? Alec thought as he looked at Magnus leaving again in search of his phone to ask for something to both of them have dinner.

* * *

In the end, Alec and Magnus got along incredibly well. The stylist ordered Chinese food for both of them, which was usually a safe type of food for people who you don't completely know the tastes, and the dinner was very pleasant. Alec was smart, funny, and had a kind of innocence in his eyes that Magnus couldn't believe came from a policeman, who certainly saw all kinds of horrible things on a daily basis. It only intrigued him even more and made him want to meet this sweet man in front of him even more.

* * *

After the dinner, Alec returned to his apartment to prepare for the case the next day. But surely he wanted another chance to talk to Magnus, maybe on a real date? They exchanged phone numbers and Alec promised to send a message at the end of the fall in his case to let him know he was fine.

It was amazing how in just a few hours, Magnus cared more about him than most of his close people. Alec needed to be careful, he was falling too fast for a stranger that he didn't even know if he was really interested in him, or was just grateful for Alec's job as a police officer.

That night, Alec dreamed of incredible green eyes and the most amazing smile.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Jace asked as soon as he saw Alec hobbling heavily into the NYPD HQ the next morning.

"A stupid accident." Alec said and Luke came in, asking everyone to get ready to leave soon, they couldn't be late, the city depended on them to eliminate another drug cartel.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Luke asked a third time for his best detective, he was worried that Alec's injured leg might slow him down in case he needed to run at some point during the fall.

"Yes, it's just a sprained ankle. I've dealt with worse." Alec replied as he inspected his tracker watch again. They could not risk wires, weapons, or even a bulletproof vest, as everyone was always inspected before entering the apparently abandoned building where the cartel's base of operations worked, which Luke's team was ready to blow up.

"You know that at the slightest sign of trouble we're going to get in, right?" Jace said, he was worried about his brother. Entering in a dangerous operation like that already hurt was not a good sign.

"I know, mom. I'll be okay. If something goes wrong I'll let you all know." Alec replied, exuding the kind of confidence that made him a prodigy when undercover.

"Okay everyone, position. Alec, good luck." Luke said taking up a position in the surveillance van, just a few blocks away from Alec's meeting place.

* * *

The operation occurred as expected. The thugs were all arrested, the drugs seized, was a resounding success for the department and another amazing success for Alec's curriculum.

But shortly after NYPD exploded through the doors, the cartel boss, upon realizing that he had been betrayed by Alec, tried to make a run by kicking Alec in the injured leg as a distraction. What he actually got was a shot in the leg by Jace.

Alec, in turn, had to be supported to the car and taken by Jace to the ER, since walking on his injured ankle was impossible at that moment.

* * *

"Damn it!" Alec cursed for the tenth time since he left the ER. He was upset, without patience, and in pain. Two hours of waiting for some x-rays to confirm that he had a hairline fracture on his ankle and some injured ligaments took away any pretense of patience that might be left.

"Come on man, you should be with me and Clary. You're going to need help for a while." Jace tried again to convince a grumpy Alec that he shouldn't be at home alone while injured.

"Jace, it's a broken leg. I'm on sick leave, the only thing I'm going to do is sulk on the couch until I can get back to work. I don't need a babysitter." Alec replied trying to get the hang of the crutches the hospital had given.

"Okay, okay, but you need to promise me you'll call if you need anything, at any time. I don't like to think of you alone in that horrible apartment of yours." Jace cared about his brother because that was what Alec was, his brother, not just his partner in the police.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine, Jace, don't worry." Alec replied as he entered his apartment and threw himself on the couch. His leg in a huge black brace pulsed painfully in the time of his heartbeat.

"I'm leaving you here, but tomorrow I'm checking on you. And there's no use trying to keep Izzy away. When she knows, you know what she's going to be like." Jace said and Alec rolled his eyes, Izzy, his younger sister could be a mother hen when either of them got hurt at work.

* * *

Alec didn't even realize he had fallen asleep when his phone ringing insistently woke him up. Accustomed to only receiving calls from a few people or from work, Alec answered without even looking at the caller ID.

"Detective Lightwood." Alec replied while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Oh, this is really sexy Alexander." And now Alec was wide awake. Magnus, he had completely forgotten to call Magnus.

"Magnus! Damn, I forgot to call you."

"Yes Alexander, you forgot. And I spent the whole day worried about you and I'm losing my mind here in my loft while I was waiting and thinking that something bad could have happened." As well? Magnus was really worried and it surprised Alec and unexpectedly warmed his heart, It was a really long time since someone other than Jace and Izzy had been worried about him like that.

"Sorry, things got a little crazy in the end. I came home exhausted and fell asleep, but don't worry, I'm fine Magnus." Alec said, rubbing the thigh of the broken leg that had started to pulse in pain again.

"That's a relief. And well, I may seem like a psycho to you, but I would like to bring you dinner, as I imagine you haven't eaten right all day." And Alec was so surprised by this that he took the phone out of his ear and looked at the screen in shock. He was not used to this level of concern for many people in his life.

"Uh… no problem. But Magnus, you don't have to ..." Alec couldn't even finish speaking when Magnus spoke over him.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. After spending a whole day worrying about you, I need to make sure you are okay, I need to look at you with my own eyes."

"Okay. I'll wait for you then." Alec hung up, feeling incredibly happy. And stupid, since a stranger worrying about him was enough to turn him into a puddle of melted goo.

That's how pathetic his personal life was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and see you soon in the third chapter.


	3. The beginning of something amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back! Sorry for the delay, the last few days have been crazy in my life. But let's go back to this relationship that we love so much.
> 
> A little more affection on Magnus' side and surprise on Alec's side. He will start to learn that people care about him.

Alec sat looking dumbfounded at his cell phone. He understood that Magnus wanted to know that the end of his operation went well, after all he had helped him yesterday when he got hurt, but then, came to his house and brought dinner for worrying that Alec must not have eaten right all day, it was a whole new level of concern that Alec was not used to and he needed to confess, it scared him a little.

Looking around, he became very aware that compared to Magnus's apartment, Alec's place looked awful. Izzy and Jace liked to call Alec's apartment a dungeon, because it was totally impersonal and devoid of comfort. Alec had never been concerned with this kind of thing, he considered futility, but receiving Magnus who had the most cozy of apartments made him wish he had been a little more concerned with that in the past.

But now he wouldn't have time to change anything and what was done was done and Magnus would be here soon. His house was clean and organized, he was a detective, after all, he needed to be methodical and organized to live, but there was no decoration on the walls or objects on the furniture, in his house there was only what was absolutely necessary for an adult man to live, and so far, it had never even been a concern to Alec.

Alec was removed from his daydreams by his ringing bell. He frowned, that was quick.

He then stood up and cursed his broken ankle that hurt like a bitch to put some weight on it. He looked at the crutches and decided to go without them, he didn't want to appear vulnerable around Magnus.

Alec then opened the door and his jaw dropped open. Yesterday Magnus was amazing, but today he was even more impressive. He looked like he had taken a special kind of care with his hair and makeup, and his clothes valued his strong arms and muscular abdomen. Magnus' voice took him out of his not-so-discreet contemplation.

"By the angel Alexander! Are you okay?" Magnus looked worriedly at Alec's immobilized leg.

"Oh, that? Yes, I'm fine. The head of the cartel we were investigating did not take lightly to be arrested and kicked me in my already injured leg." Alec responded by rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"Jeez! Is it broken now?" Magnus asked as he ran to leave the bags of food on the table in Alec's living room and came back to support him back to the couch.

"Yes. I am the proud owner of a hairline fracture now. 4 weeks on this horrible thing."

"I'm sorry. And can I know why you're not using your crutches?" Magnus asked, in a scolding tone as he pointed to the crutches leaning against the couch.

"I hate these things. I am so clumsy that I might trip and break my other leg." And how Alec managed to be so clumsy and such a good detective was a mystery that no one around him was able to decipher. But yes, he was the elephant in a metaphorical china shop.

"You better learn to use them, you'll only get hurt more by walking on a broken leg like that." Magnus said as he looked at Alec with such a tender look that the detective felt his heart skip a beat.

"I promise I will. Now, what do we have in that bunch of bags? Which half restaurant did you buy?" Alec asked, changing to a topic that made him less uncomfortable, he didn’t deal very well with being taken care of. He did care very well, but he couldn't get the same in return.

"I don't know if I'm being too cliché, but I bought steak and fries. Do I think cops like that?" Magnus replied a little uncertainly. He knew that Alec liked Chinese food since they ate it yesterday, but other than that he didn't know any other taste of the mysterious man in front of him.

"Yes, it's very cliché, but I love the classics." Alec replied and they both laughed and started eating while Magnus hummed contentedly about his day. Alec watched with delight, wishing he had someone like Magnus waiting for him every day after a terrible day at work.

* * *

It was obvious to Magnus that after dinner, Alec was exhausted. He seemed to be starting to feel pain too, so although upset, the stylist knew he needed to go and let the policeman rest, to recover faster.

"Well Alexander, it was amazing to have dinner with you again but tomorrow I need to open my boutique early. So, please rest and take a pain killer for that leg." Magnus said, getting up and taking the empty containers to the trash in Alec's small kitchen. The man's apartment lacked a little personality, but it was clean and tidy, which Magnus also like.

"Yes, yes, mother." Alec joked and got up to accompany Magnus to the door, this time using his crutches for which Magnus smiled in approval.

"I'm serious. I don't like it when those lines of pain appear on your beautiful face." Magnus said softly as he massaged the lines that had formed on Alec's forehead.

"I'm fine, I promise. And thanks for coming and buying me dinner again. I want to make it up to you, can we go out on a date someday?" Alec asked and his heart raced in fear that Magnus would refuse.

"You don't have to thank me and nothing would make me happier than going on a date with you Alexander. Just let me know when." And Magnus decided to go to hell with patience and approached Alec as if asking for permission and then the policeman kissed him, sweet and hesitant at first and hot and urgent at the end. When the two men walked away, they were panting and with red lips.

"I will. Soon. Take care of yourself and send me a message to say if you got home safe ok? I worry about you too." And Magnus felt that he would fall in love fast and hard if Alexander continued to be cute like that.

"I will. Good night Alexander."

"Good night Magnus."

And Alec went back inside and if he almost tripped and fell on his crutches it certainly wasn't because of the kiss they just shared. Definitely not.

* * *

_And here we go the third chapter. I'm sorry if it looks too slow, but hey! We have a kiss!_

_I hope it was fun to read this new piece of the story of our favorite couple and see you in the next chapter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to those who have accompanied me until now leaving comments and kudos, this is very stimulating and inspiring for me, you are awesome!


	4. The date... and a new case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go on their first date and the police detective gets a new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am alive! Sorry for the long wait and I'll swear I'll try to not disappear like that again.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, comments and time spent reading my history. That means a lot to me.
> 
> I don't know if I mentioned it before, but English is not my first language and I have no beta reader, so you can find some grammar mistakes and I'm sorry for that, I am still learning. Let me know if something that I write is so much unreal or any kind of offensive okay? I have a really open mind to learn.
> 
> So, let's go to the new chapter.

In the next two weeks after Alec and Magnus's dinner at the police detective's apartment, both men became really close. Alec was on medical leave, which left him with a whole day with nothing to do but watch TV, read and reply to the thousands of messages that Magnus sent every day, it was as if the stylist knew that Alec needed the distraction so don't go crazy.

Jace found out really quickly that Alec was seeing someone. His brother, normally grumpy and who was terrible at resting when injured, was much calmer than normal and much more restrained although he practically lived all the time on the couch in the living room. After some grilling, Alec admitted that he was meeting someone.

Magnus was just incredible. He worried about Alec, asked several times a day if he was okay, if he was in pain, if he had taken his meds, if he had eaten properly and every night he came to Alec's apartment with dinner for both of them. Alec could get used to it.

Two weeks after breaking his ankle, Alec felt much better, was able to put some weight on his leg without groaning in pain, and even get rid of his crutches in some moments. He had started the physical therapy for which Isabelle would come and pick him up and take him every time, like the sweet and concerned sister she was.

It was then that Alec took a deep breath and texted Magnus inviting the other man to an appropriate date.

_**From Alec:** Hey Magnus, what do you think about going to a real date soon? _

Alec sent the message and closed his eyes, tense thinking that Magnus could have exhausted his supply of goodness with him and just dismissed him.

 _**From Magnus:** _ _I would love that Alexander, when? Today? Do you feel well enough to go out? I can wait, you don't have to rush the things._

Alec smiled at Magnus's concern. He was clearly the type to care about the people he liked and being on the receiving end of that care was what was making Alec fall in love quickly. Hard.

_**From Alec:** Today is perfect for me. And yes, I'm feeling good. I'm going crazy about being locked in this apartment. Please have me for one night. _

_**From Magnus:** If you say you're fine, we can go out today. And Alexander, I would have you forever in the blink of an eye. ;) _

And Alec's heart stopped for a moment, he wasn't imagining things, Magnus wasn't with him just out of pity, he liked being with Alec.

_**From Alec:** Deal, I will send you the place soon. And yes, this time I'm paying, no arguments from you. _

_**From Magnus:** Oh Alexander, I love a gentleman. See you later, I'm already looking forward to it. _

Alec lay on the couch smiling at the ceiling for a shameful several minutes, he felt like a teenager with a crush. But sue him, Magnus was a wonderful person.

* * *

Alec had changed his shirt three times already. He never regretted so much for never listening to his sister and buying some fancy clothes. Magnus would certainly be amazing, as he always is and Alec would be pathetically boring beside him.

So he got up his courage and put on one of the shirts that Isabelle had given him and that had never left the wardrobe because Alec found them too flashy. But he was going on a date, he needed to look better than usual. He then wore a navy blue shirt with slightly shiny white stripes that Izzy said made his eyes look even more beautiful. He had never seen anything too much about them and his sister was not exactly impartial about him.

With one last look in the mirror, a fit on the belt and the dark pants he wore, the only ones that didn't look ridiculous with the brace he still had to wear on his ankle, he tried to fix the mess that was his hair, sighed deeply and said for himself:

_You have it Lightwood. You deal with armed criminals daily, you can go on a date without freaking out._

* * *

Magnus was an extremely confident person. This has always been an advantage and one of the big reasons why he was successful in the fashion industry.

But today he was losing his mind. And he was not getting along with himself, he had seen Alexander almost every day since they met and he was injured on the sidewalk of Magnus' boutique, it made no sense at all that nervousness just because they were dining out. If he were to think with reason, he would have quickly concluded that this was at least the fifteenth date between them.

But yes, he was nervous, his hands sweating. And he knew he was completely in love with this apparently tough detective, but with such a good heart and a touch so soft that at times he made him feel like he was walking in the clouds.

He was looking forward to the date, so much so that he ended up arriving half an hour earlier than agreed at the restaurant Alec had chosen. And hell, Magnus had smiled like an idiot when he got the message saying where they would be having dinner. It was one of the stylist's favorite restaurants. Alec was a detective after all, he had certainly observed Magnus and came to that brilliant choice.

When Magnus arrived, a receptionist approached him and when he said on whose behalf the reservations were, she took him to a reserved table, next to the windows, where a beautiful view of the streets of NY at night greeted him. Alec hadn't even arrived yet, and this was already one of the best dates in Magnus's life.

A few minutes later, the restaurant door opened and Magnus saw Alec enter. And his jaw dropped when he saw how amazing he looked, in a dark blue shirt with shiny stripes that favored his well-worked torso and dark pants that surely should be doing wonders for his perfect ass. He spoke to the receptionist for a few moments and smiled at her in thanks when she pointed at Magnus at the table reserved for them. When their eyes met, Magnus's heart certainly missed a beat. And hell he knew he was fucked and there was no chance of a comeback.

Alec thanked the receptionist again and hobbled towards the table. Magnus reacted quickly and approached Alec to support him on the walk that he thought was painful without his crutches and helped him to sit in the chair in front of Magnus at the table.

"May I know where your crutches are?" Magnus asked, worried without even greeting his date.

"Good night to you too, Magnus." Alec responded with a mischievous smile that put a smile on the stylist's face as well.

"Don't be a smartass. You didn't have to leave them and come here trying so hard to look good. Remind me to send a gift to your sister as a thank's for that shirt you're wearing." And Alec blushed adorably. For a tall, strong man like him, it was amazing how he could be such a shy little thing sometimes.

"How do you know this is an Izzy thing?" Alec asked knowing exactly the answer he would receive.

"Honey. You are amazing in many things, but to choose clothes you are a disaster. And after hearing so many times you describe your sister in such an adorable way, it is an obvious conclusion that she gave you this shirt as a gift and you never used it until today. " Magnus replied crossing his arms pretentiously in front of the gaping detective. Magnus couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Wow! You could steal my job, I'll keep you away from Luke." Alec replied smiling.

"Believe me Alexander, although I find it incredibly hot that you are a police officer, I love my job. So yours is safe in what depends on me." Magnus winked at Alec and he blushed again.

Then they talked some more, smiling all the time like idiots and some time later they placed their orders. Magnus was pleasantly surprised to realize that Alec did not make an obvious request, but rather a refined one in an extremely natural way, it was not as if he was trying to impress, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"What?" Alec asked with a raised eyebrow when he noticed Magnus looking at him adoringly.

"You never cease to surprise me, Alexander." Magnus smiled, reaching forward on the table and taking Alec's hand in his.

"In a good way, I hope."

"Only in the best ways."

* * *

The dinner was amazing, wonderful food, better company, they fit together perfectly and at that point it was clear to both of them that there was a growing, strong and fast feeling between the two.

They were finishing dessert when Alec's cell phone rang. The detective frowned, he is still on sick leave, so he was really surprised to see Luke's ID on the screen. He looked at Magnus, apologized and answered.

After talking for a few moments, he looked at Magnus with a worried frown and Magnus worried too.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked, taking the shocked man's hand in front of him.

"Sorry for that, but apparently I have to get back to work. Like now." And Magnus was completely shocked. Alec was still injured, he couldn't go back to work like that. Could he?

"You're still hurt, Alec. Isn't it dangerous to come back like that?"

"Apparently one of my old cases that remains open has a solid lead. And I am the best to consult about. It is really important, believe me, Luke would not have called me otherwise, he is worse than a concerned father, he never would put me at unnecessary risk."

"Is it a dangerous case?" Magnus felt a chill in his spine when Alec's hazel eyes met his.

"Yes. A lot. I don't want to worry you Magnus, but the first time I got shot at work, it was while working on this case." And Magnus swallowed. Was he sure that dating a cop was a good idea?

At that very moment he began to doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. A new case for Alec and some relationship development.
> 
> See you in the next chapter and thank you for your time! <3


	5. In the eye of the storm ... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I am back with a new chapter. 
> 
> Here we will have some Magnus and Alec relationship development and new details on Alec's case.

"Alec, I'm sorry for bringing you back before your medical leave ends." Luke started as soon as Alec hobbled into the police station.

"Don't worry, I was going crazy at home anyway." Alec said smiling but did nothing to ease the tension in everyone's eyes.

"You were not at home." Jace said as he pointed at Alec's outfit. Her brother would never dress like that just to come to work.

"No Jace, I wasn't. Now is someone going to tell me what's going on or is everyone going to have a round of "shall we criticize Alec"?

"Someone is upset that their date has been interrupted." Lydia said quietly from her table. Alec just rolled his eyes. He would deal with their nonsense later, now he wanted to know what he was being called on, since Luke would not take him off his leave for a simple case.

"The Smiler is back." Luke said flatly and all the air was sucked from Alec's lungs for a moment.

"W-what?" He couldn't believe that this cold case, the one that almost killed him, the one where he was shot in the chest, was coming back to bite him in the ass.

"A body was found in Central Park that night. Same MO. Same age and appearance." Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he reopened them, the skilled and cold detective's mask was in place. It was incredible for everyone around to see this transformation whenever it happened.

Alec hobbled to the board where the photos of the new murder were stuck forming a new timeline.

The dead young man was terribly like Alec. A shiver ran down his spine. The Smiler, as they called the murderer who killed and then cut a smile from ear to ear on his victims, liked to kill men, young ones, brown hair, and eyes. The detective fit the serial killer's preferences perfectly and after the first press conference, where Alec alerted the public about the case, he had made himself a target.

Now he needed to deal with this madman again, who thanks to an operation that went extremely wrong, managed to escape and go to the ground for three years.

"We need to find out what triggered his desire to kill again. He has been missing for years." Alec started.

"Yes. We are trying to link this new victim to something that may have caused the trigger. But for now, no connection whatsoever. We only have the MO and the appearance." Lydia said and looked at Alec for a reaction. Everyone was concerned. If The Smiler has returned, the detective is a target again.

"Are you thinking of alerting the population again?" Alec asked. It was correct, if the serial killer was back to his murderous habits, they needed to warn the population so that people with the intended characteristics were more careful.

"We are. But Alec, I brought you back, just to consult ..." And when Alec turned to protest, Luke raised a hand to make it clear that he was not going to accept any objections.

"You conducted the case the first time, but I won't risk you this time. You're staying here, as a source of information and support for the team. I won't allow you on the field, you know you're a target and you're still recovering from a broken ankle, I'm not taking any chances. Lydia is in charge with Jace." Alec sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He knew that Luke was right. It would be crazy to put him in the field, but he also didn't want his brother anywhere near that lunatic. Even though he was miles away from the killer type, he would still be at risk, The Smiler was violent and unstable.

Alec nodded clearly upset, but he knew he would not win that argument. The detective then hobbled over to sit at his table. All that walking without crutches was causing his ankle to hurt again.

The detective started analyzing the new evidence, looking for some new clue, for something that could lead them to prevent a new death and capture the serial killer once and for all, when Alec's cell phone vibrated with a message from Magnus.

**From:** Magnus  
 **To:** Alexander  
Did you arrive well at the police station?

**From:** Alec  
 **To:** Magnus  
Yes, fine. I'm sorry for cutting our date short.

**From:** Magnus  
 **To:** Alexander  
Do not worry. Just keep me updated. I care about you.

**From:** Alec  
 **To:** Magnus  
Promise. Don't worry, I'm not going to the field on this one, just desk work.

**From:** Magnus  
 **To:** Alexander  
Great. Take care. I loved hanging out with you, looking forward to the next time.

Alec read the last message and smiled without even realizing it. Jace and Lydia were looking at each other in astonishment. Alec was the reserved type, salty and sulky, they had never seen him smiling silly into his cell phone like that. The detective looked up and noticed the provocative looks in both eyes.

"Shut up. Just shut up." But there was no real warmth behind the words. Almost nothing could ruin your mood today. Not even the return of The Smiler.

* * *

Alec got home at dawn. He was tired, angry, and in pain. And no closer to catching the killer who had been trying to kill him three years ago.

The exhausted detective hobbled heavily into the kitchen, took a couple of painkillers to help with the pain, and grabbed the crutches that were left there. Taking the weight off the injured leg was a relief.

After a shower and getting into something comfortable he went to sleep thinking about a certain stylist with cat eyes.

* * *

What woke Alec the next day was his cell phone vibrating. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the device, just to be scared, it was late, he was late for work. Even though Luke made it clear that Alec was working on a lighter regime because of his injury, the detective wanted to find the killer who was threatening his life again as soon as possible.

"Damn it!" Alec cursed as he got up and hobbled to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

After a quick shower and getting dressed, Alec took his crutches, put on a coat, and went down to get a cab, he would have his head on a tray if he dared to drive with a broken ankle in the process of healing.

With some difficulty in entering the cab, Alec allowed himself to look at his cell phone better and then he smiled when he found a message from Magnus.

**From:** Magnus  
 **To:** Alexander  
Good morning handsome. Are you all right?

**From:** Alec  
 **To:** Magnus  
Good Morning. I am fine. Late, but fine.

**From:** Magnus  
 **To:** Alexander  
I hope you slept in by spending the night dreaming about me. I can assure you that I dreamed about you all night.

Alec blushed alone in the back of the cab. He couldn't understand why Magnus was able to turn him into this adolescent, flushed mess with just a few words.

**From:** Alec  
 **To:** Magnus  
Later I'll tell you what I was dreaming about.

**From:** Magnus  
 **To:** Alexander  
That's not fair! Now I'm going to spend the whole day thinking about you.

**From:** Alec  
 **To:** Magnus  
Mission accomplished successfully.

Alec had never felt this way about anyone. He was beginning to think that Magnus was that love that his brothers talked about all the time.

* * *

When Alec arrived at the police station, he found everyone looking gloomy. He knew that climate. Sighing, he hobbled to his desk, leaned his crutches close, carefully removed his coat, placed it on the back of the chair and sat down slowly. The silence started to bother, so he asked.

"Another body?" Always straight to the point.

"How did you know?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on Luke, give me a little more credit than that. Jace and Lydia are not here and everyone is in that kind of silence when we have a new victim." Alec replied with a provocative smile.

Luke rolled his eyes and answered, throwing a folder on his best detective's table.

"I knew I kept you and your bad mood here for a good reason. Here are the photos of the new victim. And Alec, we have a new biotype."

"What?" Alec was stunned. The Smiler had never left his MO, he had never deviated from the type of victim he sought because now he would have changed?

"Are you sure it was him?" Alec asked, opening the folder to find a photo that almost gave him a heart attack.

"Yes. Same MO. Just different biotype…" Luke replied when he saw Alec go pale as if he were going to pass out.

"Alec? Are you okay?" Luke put a hand on Alec's shoulder who was too shocked to speak. After a while, he looked Luke in the eyes and replied:

"I know what's going on. I know why he came back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!
> 
> Does anyone have any idea what was in the folder that Luke gave to Alec?
> 
> Stay with me and we'll find out in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for staying with me until now and for taking time out of your day to read my story, it means a lot to me.


	6. A very clear message... That Alec took hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm still alive, I'm so sorry for a long time without any news. My life is kind of crazy so I can't promise to be here as often as it would be nice for everyone not to die of curiosity. If you're still here, thank you so much for supporting my disappearances. I hope this chapter is worth the wait.
> 
> Now let's find out how Alec and Magnus's life completely turns inside out with the return of The Smiler.

"Alec, I brought you only for table work, don't make me take you out of the case for good!" Luke shouted at Alec as he followed him to one of the department cars. After seeing the new victim of the criminal they were following, Alec saw red and would simply not hear anyone, not even his boss who he considered a great friend too.

"He's threatening my brother! Tell me what you would do in my place? Are you seriously going to tell me that you would be sitting at a table while a lunatic threatens Clary for example?" Something like anger went through the police chief eyes and he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"That's what I thought." Alec answered and pressed the button on the remote control that opened the vehicle door, Luke then gripped his wrist tightly before the detective got into the car.

"Okay. I understand you and I will support you in this, but I drive, I have my reservations about it, I still think you should trust your co-workers with that matter." Luke argued and Alec gave his boss the keys and heading to the passenger side.

"Jace is there now. I need to make sure that he's okay." Alec responded by closing his eyes and leaning his head against the car seat in an attempt to calm himself.

"You know he never stays at a crime scene. He's not there now, which is why I sent Jace, I wouldn't have done it if I suspected he might be in danger." Luke replied as he maneuvered the car toward the crime scene where Jace and Lydia were already working.

"I know and that's not what I'm talking about. It's a shock to find yourself the target of a serial killer, I still have nightmares when I remember what it was like back then when I was afraid of being killed at any moment." Alec replied, he loves his brothers and he is losing his mind on discovering that Jace has become a target as well.

"You are still a target, Alec. That's why we need to be very careful. Jace is out of the lead of the case too. I'm putting Raj with Lydia."

"You can't be serious!" Alec couldn't believe what his boss was saying.

"I'm very serious. Your mom will kill me if I let something happen to you two, she almost lost you the other time, Alec, I still have nightmares about that day if you don't know." Luke replied and Alec found himself powerless to argue against that.

"I just think we are the best chance to catch this bastard." That was Alec's last argument.

"You are my best detectives, don't let Lydia hear this, but nothing is worth your life and I'm not kidding about it." Luke replied and Alec was forced to agree. For now.

"Now tell me why you think he changed targets. You said back at the station that you knew what had brought this guy back on killing." Luke was genuinely curious. He could imagine that threatening Jace would bring Alec to the surface, force him to appear. But Alec seemed to have a complete theory about it in his head the moment he saw the photo of the new victim who might as well have been a stunt double for Jace.

"I've been single since we almost caught him and he shot me. I haven't had a relationship since. Currently, I'm seeing someone, just for a few weeks, but it makes me think he's been watching me for a while and just discover that I have someone in my life and decided to get my attention again."

This is not how he wanted people to find out about Magnus, they are just in the phase of getting to know each other better. But now it seems very well that Alec's personal life being a little less boring lately has awakened his pet serial killer. Then, Magnus became important information for the case.

Alec was also trying not to think that he is putting the stylist in danger. But that is a matter for after he sees Jace and makes sure he is okay.

Luke was smiling like an idiot. Alec knew this was going to happen.

"What?" The detective asked slightly annoyed.

"When did you intend to tell me that you are dating someone?" Luke had the biggest idiotic smile on his face now.

Alec rolled his eyes. He knows that when he announces that he has a boyfriend if he can call what he and Magnus' have of relationship, he's going to have to put up with a lot of shit from Jace, Luke, Lydia, and the whole team since he's the guy who almost never shows up with someone.

"It's too new Luke. I don't want to hex things by telling everyone. That person looks special. If I haven't already screwed up by putting him in danger." The detective was thinking more and more that he was putting an innocent person in the sights of a serial killer. Perhaps he should leave Magnus alone and protected. He liked him enough to sacrifice his own happiness in the name of keeping him safe.

"What makes you think that person is at risk?" Luke didn't even know the person Alec was dating and he was also starting to worry.

"After this clear threat to Jace, I believe that everyone who is important to me is at risk, but he is new to the whole thing of around a policeman, of knowing that just being close to one is a risk. No, I don't know if he's going to want to live with a target on his back all the time." As always Alec was thinking too much and imagining that life was laughing at him, putting such an incredible person on his radar just so he had to walk away because of his choice of profession. Every now and then it sucks to be a cop.

"Do you know if he'll want to get away?" Luke asked and then before Alec could answer they arrived at the crime scene and in the distance, the policeman could see his brother and Lydia talking next to a body bag. Alec barely waited for Luke to stop the car before he could get out and run, or rather hobble over to the blond cop.

"Jace!" Alec screamed as he tried to reach his partner as fast as his injured leg would allow.

"Alec, where the hell are your crutches?" Jace shouted back making Alec just roll his eyes, only his brother would worry about his crutches while his life was being threatened.

"Screw the crutches, how are you?" Alec came over and looked into his younger brother's eyes.

"I'm fine?" Jace answered with a question as if there was no reason for him to be scared.

"What do you mean, Jace? He just clearly threatened you to get to me and do you think that's normal?" Alec couldn't believe the other man's carelessness.

"Alec, you forget that the roles have already been reversed. You were the person threatened and I was the one who almost lost the mind of worry. We know how he works, he really doesn't want to kill me, he wants to get to you, to bring you out, and apparently, you’re giving him just what he wants." Jace scored while Lydia and Luke nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't sit at a table while you were out here looking after a victim who might be you. I don't believe you all want me to do something that clearly no one here would do."

"Okay, you're right. But I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. I think we can go back to the police station and wait for the coroner's report and continue from there." Jace said, like the good professional he was.

"I would like to look at the scene, maybe I see something that can help and no one else has seen yet." Alec turned and hobbled around the place where the victim had been found, looking for some new sign or something that could bring them closer to the son of a bitch who was threatening them again.

* * *

Alec was frustrated. He had found nothing at the crime scene and nothing in the new victims, everything was repeating itself. The Smiler was practically perfect at what he did, there were almost never any clues, only when he wanted to send a message and the only time Alec managed to stay in front of him, a small mistake by the team made the serial killer run away and he won a bullet in the chest.

He was in a panic now. Even though Jace was taking the whole threat as if nothing was out of the ordinary, for Alec it was very serious. Nobody threatens his family and gets away with it that easy.

He also couldn't stop thinking about Magnus. In the danger that he must be in now. If the serial killer came out of the rabbit hole by discovering that Alec has a new relationship, he might as well go after Magnus. He had already deviated from his original MO, he had already killed a person outside his biotype for the first time, which shows how uncontrolled he is. It is not typical for this type of criminal to run away from the pattern they themselves create.

That said a lot about the danger that Magnus was in.

So Alec made a decision. He was paid to protect the innocent citizens of the city and that is precisely what he was going to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved seeing how you imagined Magnus would be the target. I confess that my love for clichés screamed while I was writing this chapter, it would be very good if Magnus were the target, but I would be very obvious, wouldn't I?
> 
> Thank you very much again for your time here reading what I write with affection. Thanks for the comments, kudos, and followers, this is incredible and encouraging.
> 
> See you all as soon as possible in my crazy life.


End file.
